


Cherry Bomb

by SinningIsWinning



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Polyamory, Sensation Play, Subspace, dom!Marisha, dom!Taliesin, sub!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningIsWinning/pseuds/SinningIsWinning
Summary: Matt and his lovers have some revelations after he eats a ghost pepper on Hot Pepper Gaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I wrote capsaicin-induced (https://youtu.be/Ab6Gzmr_tuU) porn about real people instead.
> 
> Please be considerate and do not link this to any of the actors.

He'd been thinking about it ever since the night after shooting his episode on Hot Pepper Gaming.

After the intense pain of enduring the ghost pepper through his Warmachine review, he was surprised by the endorphin rush that overcame him when he'd finally gotten a reprieve from the camera, collapsing onto the couch in the studio and letting himself relax, eyes closed and head lolled onto the back. The crew walked by as they busied themselves with cleanup, sometimes giving him a word of thanks for a job well done, but mostly leaving him to his daze.

Eventually, he gathered himself, said his goodbyes with good cheer, and started his drive home. He hummed as he drove, loose limbed with a pleasant tingling sensation instead of the burn that had seemed relentless only a half hour earlier.

"Hey babe," Marisha greeted him in the kitchen with a casual peck, her fingers lightly brushing his arm.

He shivered.

She raised an elegant eyebrow, taking in his disproportionate reaction to the innocuous touch, but said nothing.

Marisha is always quick on the uptake on his state of mind, but of course, it's Taliesin who always has the _best_ terrible ideas, and she knows that. That's how he found himself in this situation with the two of them a week later.

He stood in front of an empty section of wall in their bedroom, arms and legs apart, between four metal rings that had been screwed into the studs. Taliesin had already fastened his wrists to the two upper ones with careful turns of nylon rope, and was now working on his ankles while Marisha plundered his mouth thoroughly with her tongue, winding her hands through his hair. It was a warm and quiet Sunday morning. He was utterly naked, and they both still had on their comfortable lounging clothes.

Once Taliesin was satisfied with his handiwork, they stepped back. Marisha picked up the godforsaken orange-red pepper waiting on the dresser, gave him one last lingering press of mouths, and pushed it past his kiss-bruised lips.

He chewed and swallowed, his eyes staying on them. They waited. He waited.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered. The burn started creeping into him, like tendrils. He closed his eyes and thunked his head against the cool wall at his back.

Marisha and Taliesin still stood back, watching him with intent, waiting, waiting. Finally, the intensity hit him, and he gasped, tugging at his restraints. Still, they did nothing. It felt like long, long minutes, though he was starting to lose track.

Just when he was ready to beg for relief from the pain, to be able to move so he could shake it off, he felt hands touching him. They stroked his arms, his chest, his thighs, the feeling so much sharper than usual, but somehow dull as well. Like pins and needles all over his skin, he thought. He felt himself starting to get hard, but they left his cock alone, choosing instead to rub warm hands over his muscles over and over. With each pass of their insistent hands, it was getting more difficult to tell where his skin ended.

His brain was melting, he was sure of it. He looked down at Taliesin, who'd gotten to his knees in front of him. There was that telltale smirk of Tal's that always promised terrible, lovely things as he massaged the rim of his hole before pushing two slick fingers into him.

Matt groaned, low and filthy. The sensations were too much. His mouth burned. His ass burned. He could feel heat spreading all over his chest. He was sure he was bright red all over, and the embarrassment of that made him blush even harder. The ropes that had been soft and smooth when Taliesin tied him into them suddenly felt abrasive, demanding. His only relief seemed to be the cool wall behind him. Marisha stood over the two of them, rubbing her hands over his chest, and tweaked his nipples.

He couldn't help himself, then. He shouted out, his cock jerking and leaking beads of precum. Taliesin swallowed him down, and the contrast between the overstimulation and the balm of Taliesin's mouth short-circuited what little coherent thought he had left. He sobbed, tears squeezing out and sticking to his lashes, his swollen lips hanging open.

Distantly, he felt Marisha's hands gently carding through his hair, heard her making soothing noises at him, telling him how good he's being, how well he's taking it. He felt like she was far away, and he was floating in the clouds. He felt her mouth on him, pressing wet kisses into his neck, his throat, his arms, soothing his too-hot skin. He felt Taliesin's tongue work his cock with sureness, his one hand holding his hip and the other stroking inside him, any shakiness gone for the moment.

It seemed to go on forever as he floated in his own mind, but inevitably, Taliesin crooked his fingers and focused on hitting that sweet spot over and over, demanding his orgasm out of him. Marisha raked her nails over his pecs, catching his nipples. He came with a gasp, emptying himself down Taliesin's throat as Marisha covered his mouth with her own, groaning along with him as she tasted the remnants of the pepper on his lips. He could only see white as he panted through his orgasm, everything seeming to fade into nothingness, and he found he didn't care that the world seemed to slip away from him.

As he came back to his surroundings, he felt himself being gently bathed with a cool wet cloth. He felt tugs on his wrists as one of them untied him. They supported him and carefully lay him down on the bed. The cotton sheets were soft and cool, a balm on his oversensitive skin. The bed dipped as they joined him. They ran their fingers through his sweat dampened hair, and pressed soft kisses to his tear stained eyelids and cheeks.

"You did so well, babe," Marisha said from his left, proud fondness in her voice.

"And you were so hot, love," said Taliesin, his voice still dark and low. "Thank you for giving this to us."

Matt blinked his eyes open and smiled at them, pushing his head into their loving touch.


End file.
